Vivienne
} |name = Vivienne |image = NewVivienneProfile.png |px = 270px |title = First Enchanter of Montsimmard (disputed) Game Informer September 2013 reports she was next in line to become one, in A Letter to an Ambassador she styles herself as oneknight-enchanter tumblr. Enchanter to the Imperial Court of Orlais Grand Enchanter (conditional) |class = Mage |specialization = Knight Enchanter |gender = Female |race = Human |affiliation = Orlais Circle of Magi in Monsimard Inquisition (conditional) |quests = The Imperial Enchanter Favors the First Enchanter Bring Me the Heart of Snow White |family = |voice = Indira Varma |appearances = Dragon Age: The Masked Empire (mentioned) Dragon Age: Inquisition Heroes of Dragon Age }} Vivienne is an Orlesian mage and personal enchanter and adviser to Empress Celene. She is an optional companion to the Inquisitor in Dragon Age: Inquisition and can be unlocked through The Imperial Enchanter quest. Background Vivienne is of Rivaini heritage but was born in the Free MarchesMary Kirby Twitter, Wycome specifically. She is straight-laced, pro-Circle and was set to be appointed the First Enchanter of the Circle in Montsimmard. However, the Mage-Templar War and the Orlesian Civil War started before she could formally assume the position. Vivienne is a connoisseur of fashion, placing beauty above function. Caring more about her outward appearance than protection, Vivienne is always found in the finest silks and jewels. Her rich wardrobe and appreciation of fashion speaks of her station, being dubbed "the jewel of the high court of Orlais,"Vivienne Character Kit where she serves in an advisory capacity to the empress. As a cunning participant in Orlesian politics, Vivienne doesn't let anyone stand in the way of her goals. She originated from the Ostwick Circle but was transferred to Monstimmard while still an apprentice. She became the mistress of Duke Bastien de Ghyslain, the head of Orlais' Council of Heralds, an advantageous connection that opened many doors. When the position to enchanter of the Imperial Court became vacant, Vivienne was able to secure it. She managed to turn her position as enchanter of the Imperial Court, which was regarded as little more than being a glorified court jester, into an advisory position to the Empress despite the official ban prohibiting mages from holding political power. Her reputation was such that she earned the moniker Madame de Fer: the Lady of Iron, claiming a place as both a respected, and feared, member of the court. The important thing to her is that she is left standing at the end of her struggle for order. To this end, Vivienne defies those who may see her only as a social climber or someone whose power must be restricted, and even fellow mages who try to push her into backing the Mage-Templar War, a rebellion she does not support.BioWare (March 24, 2014). "Introduction to Vivienne". BioWare Blog. Retrieved on April 4, 2014. Vivienne had never officially joined a Fraternity previously. Yet since she was never restricted to a Circle tower she was also never coerced to join the mage rebellion. Thus, after the Circles revolted, Vivienne became the de facto leader of the Loyalists when she rallied those who took up arms against the mage rebels.Dragon Age Inquisition: Learning about the Ice Queen Vivienne (First Conversation). Involvement Dragon Age: The Masked Empire Vivienne is briefly mentioned by her epithet "Madame de Fer" by Empress Celene while she considers speaking to her about Lady Cosinne de Montsimmard and her husband's familiarity with the Circle of Magi. Dragon Age: Inquisition Trespasser }} Vivienne treats the Inquisitor to a "spa day". The two relax and catch up in a spa Vivienne likes to frequent while Sera causes mischief in the background. }} }} Approval Vivienne likes those who approve of the Circle system and scorn the mage rebels. Vivienne also enjoys posturing and approves of an Inquisitor who postures as well; especially if they are a mage. Aid her in helping her or mages gain status also gains her approval. Initial Statistics Ability trees Equipment Quotes *''(To Cassandra Pentaghast)'' "Rest assured, dear Seeker. I'm never truly out of my element."From Bioware PAX Prime demo footage. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IML4hhg8Yz0#t=2m24s *''(Regarding the Mage-Templar War)'' "Kirkwall gave the world a reason to remember its fear of magic. A mage killed hundreds with a snap of their fingers. Across Thedas, a new tangible fear of magic grew. Commoners and nobles alike called out to the Chantry for protection. But the malcontents in the towers thought nothing of this."Skyhold and Companion Twitch Feed. *"Magic is dangerous, just as fire is dangerous. Anyone who forgets this truth gets burned." *"In my own experience, nothing is more deadly to a young mage than a lack of knowledge." *"I never worry, darling. A leash can be pulled from either end." *"The Divine must set the example for all Thedas. She must seem to be the embodiment of the Maker to the faithful. She needs the authority of the Maker and the charisma of Andraste." *"We need an institution to protect and nurture magic. Maker knows, magic will find neither on its own." Trivia * According to David Gaider, Vivienne's "fashion touchstone" is Maleficent.David Gaider Twitter. * She is described as "The Ambition".Twitter * Vivienne was written by Mary Kirby , who remarked that she is "allergic to Fereldan fashions," arranges to receive only approved gifts on Wintersend and favors gold encrusted boots made from rare animals, "and possibly the skins of one or two of her political rivals." * Vivienne's greatest fear is irrelevance. * When asked to compare Vivienne to food, Mary Kirby described her as "Ortolan Bunting," a notorious French dish. This kind of bird dish is a delicacy in France. The bird is caught alive and then blinded or put in a darkened cage. In the cage, the birds are force-fed until they get very fat and then drowned in a snifter of Armagnac. After which they are roasted for eight minutes.Mary Kirby TwitterWikipedia article on Ortolan Buntinghttp://www.ecis.com/~alizard/ortolan_recipe.html * When Bioware announced Vivienne's voice actor, Indira Varma, they had her instigate a fake twitter war with Vivienne's writer, Mary Kirby.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3G5qKxRzkGI Gallery Vivienne_HoDA_art.png|Official art of Vivienne in Heroes of Dragon Age Vivienne inquisition promotional.png|Promotional CG Viv concept.jpg|Concept art of Vivienne's robes Vivienne profileupdate.jpg|Vivienne's profile on the official Dragon Age: Inquisition website PAX_Demo_Image.PNG|A profile view of Vivienne (far right) from the 2013 PAX conference demo. Viv promo.jpg|Vivienne casting a spell in Emprise du Lion VivStandTogether.jpg|Vivienne in the Stand Together trailer HoDA_Vivienne.jpg|Tier progression of Vivienne in Heroes of Dragon Age See also External links * Dragon Age Inquisition Character Kit #3 - Vivienne * Vivienne Character Guide References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: The Masked Empire characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition companions Category:Orlesians Category:Humans Category:Magi Category:Circle of Magi members Category:First Enchanters Category:Inquisition members Category:Free Marchers Category:Rivaini Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters